Fullmetal Alchemist: Désir refoulé
by Honorine14
Summary: Le rêve est une satisfaction déguisée d'un désir refoulé. Et si Roy Mustang, le fameux charmeur de ces dames, se mettait à rêver du célèbre et jeune Fullmetal Alchemist? RoyxEd.
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai voulu écrirer cette histoire après avoir revu une nouvelle fois le premier animé (et non le manga) donc il y'a peut-être une possibilité qu'il y'ait des spoils. Mais comme ce n'est pas certain, je le redirai par la suite. L'histoire tourne surtout autour de Roy: Alors qu'il annonce au Fullmetal qu'il a une mission avec lui dans un coin reculé d'Amestris, il va devoir faire face à des rêves mettant en scène lui et le garçon. Devra-t-il écouter son coeur ou sa raison qui semblent tous deux le prédire à une chute certaine? **

**Il n'y aura pas d'action ou alors très peu, l'histoire reposera surtout sur le couple RoyxEd. Donc il y'aura de la romance mais également de l'humour!! Les personnages de FMA appartiennent évidemment à la grande mais j'ajouterai de nombreux personnages de ma propre création!! **

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Hagane no renkin jutsushi**

**Fullmetal Alchemist : Désir refoulé****.**

* * *

**　Chapitre 1:**

**Dans le pays d'Amestris, plus précisément dans la grande ville de Central, un grand bâillement se fit entendre dans un des bureaux du QG de l'armée. **

**Un homme aux cheveux jais et aux yeux noirs du nom de Roy Mustang s'efforçait de remplir la paperasse qui couvrait son bureau, cachant totalement son si beau bois. Il était bel homme, même si à cet instant son visage exprimait plutôt une grande lassitude et une pointe d'inquiétude en envoyant parfois des regards à la femme qui se trouvait sur l'autre bureau régnant dans la pièce. Elle, c'était Riza Hawkeye, elle était grande et mince, elle possédait des yeux marrons orangés qui s'accordaient parfaitement à sa chevelure blonde. Elle aussi s'affairait sur son travail tout en gardant un œil sur son supérieur et en lui rappelant la présence de son arme si celui-ci venait à jouer les fainéants.**

**Soudain, des cris de rage s'élevèrent dans le couloir. l'homme releva la tête sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix. Il fit semblant de se concentrer sur ses feuilles en attendant que le perturbateur fasse son entrée dans la pièce et cela ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit ou plutôt s'envola sous le coup puissant d'un jeune garçon.**

**Il était assez petit malgré ses seize ans, même s'il était plus prudent d'éviter de le lui faire la remarque. Il avait une longue tresse blonde et deux mèches encadraient son visage, faisant ressortir ses yeux dorés. Il était suivit d'une grande armure qui semblait gêner de l'entrée magistrale du jeune blondinet qui n'était autre que son grand frère. Ils étaient bien évidemment les célèbres frères Elric : Edward et Alphonse.**

**- Fullmetal! Quelle bonne surprise! S'exclama Roy avec une fausse joie, ne prenant même pas la peine de relever la tête de ses papiers.**

**- Mouais, répondit simplement le garçon avant de s'affaler sur le canapé qui se trouvait en face du bureau.**

**- Alors comment s'est passée votre mission? **

**- Très bien colonel, s'empressa de répondre l'armure.**

**- Très bien? C'était de la merde plutôt, c'est quoi que cette mission? J'ai autre chose à faire que de partir en mission de reconnaissance dans un village avec trois moutons et une vache, jura le blondinet.**

**- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse Fullmetal, répondit las le colonel.**

**- Et pourquoi ça serait à moi de me coltiner ce genre de mission pourrie? **

**- Parce qu'on s'était dit que cette mission serait parfaite pour toi étant donné ta taille… je veux dire ta discrétion, répondit le colonel en relevant la tête de ses feuilles avec son sourire narquois si bien connu.**

**- QUI A DIT QUE J'ETAIS AUSSI PETIT QUE SI JE ME FAISAIS REMARQUER JE POURRAI ME CACHER DERRIERE UNE FEUILLE! Hurla le blond en se mettant debout sur le canapé.**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Fullmetal et descends de mon canapé voyons, ce n'est pas ça qui te fera grandir, ajouta Roy toujours avec son sourire.**

**Le blond sentit son sang qui bouillonnait, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le haïr ce colonel avec son air supérieur. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, croisant les bras en jurant des: «Batârd» et des: «Si je pouvais je t'arracherai ton sourire de merde à coup de lame.»**

**Le colonel, lui souriait toujours autant. Il appréciait beaucoup de voir le jeune blond se mettre en colère. Il faut dire que lorsqu'il devait rester dans son bureau toute la journée, le jeune alchimiste était sa seule occupation.**

**- Sinon tu as fait ton rapport au moins? Demanda le colonel.**

**- Faut dire qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire dans ce trou paumé.**

**- Tenez monsieur, fit Alphonse en remettant le dossier au colonel.**

**- Merci Alphonse, il était trop lourd pour les petits bras du jeune Fullmetal? Questionna Roy ne se lassant pas de le faire enrager.**

**Et chose dite, chose faite. Le blondinet repartit au quart de tour en transmutant son bras en lame. Heureusement son petit frère préméditant son coup, le prit dans ses bras. Ce qui donna l'image d'un asticot bougeant dans tous les sens accroché à une grosse boîte de conserve. Le colonel ne put s'empêcher de rire face à ce spectacle ce qui doubla la colère du jeune Ed qui ne pensait qu'à lui transpercer la gorge.**

**Riza racla sa gorge afin d'apaiser l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la pièce avant de s'adresser à Alphonse.**

**- Veux tu m'aider à porter ses cartons à l'accueil, si cela ne te dérange pas?**

**- Euh oui bien sûre, accepta le cadet en lâchant son frère qui remit correctement sa tenue avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé.**

**- Oui oui, descendez ces cartons lieutenant! Mon bureau ne ressemble plus à rien, ajouta le colonel en balayant l'air de sa main de manière très hautaine.**

**- Vous avez dit colonel? Questionna la femme en se retournant alors que son arme était déjà pointée sur l'homme.**

**- Ah, j'ai dit quelque chose? Vraiment? Oh j'ai du dire quelque chose sans même m'en rendre compte! Vous savez bien que j'ai un total respect pour voir, rectifia-t-il en secouant sa main face à son visage pour demander son pardon.**

**Le jeune Fullmetal eut un léger sourire face à cette scène mais dont il ne préféra pas trop rigoler car après tout lui aussi avait peur de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait son arme entre ses mains. Enfin, Riza et Al quittèrent la pièce en emportant les cartons qui trônaient en tant que décoration dans le bureau.**

**L'alchimiste de flamme était donc maintenant seul avec l'alchimiste d'acier, ils se fixèrent quelques secondes mais aucun d'eux ne se décida à parler en premier. Roy regardait le jeune homme avec son habituel regard malicieux alors qu'Edward continuait de lui envoyer des éclairs avec ses yeux.**

**- Enlevez-moi ce sourire colonel, il ne vous va pas du tout, déclara Ed pour briser le silence.**

**- Vraiment? Pourtant il fait craquer plus d'une fille ce cher sourire.**

**- Oui mais moi je ne suis pas une fille si vous l'auriez remarqué, souligna le blond en soupirant.**

**- Pourtant …**

**- Pourtant? Questionna Edward s'apprêtant à s'énerver sachant ce qu'allait dire le colonel.**

**- Si tu détachais tes cheveux, je suis certain que l'on pourrait facilement te confondre avec une fille, répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire se doutant que le garçon allait le prendre très mal.**

**- Allez vous faire foutre batârd, si je vous déforme les yeux à coup de poing vous arriverez peut être à voir plus clair, cria Edward en menaçant son supérieur du poing.**

**- Seul défaut, si tu avais été une fille tu aurais été beaucoup trop vulgaire pour me plaire! Je préfère la douceur vois tu, ajouta Roy en envoyant un regard plein de sous-entendus au blondinet qui se mit à rougir.**

**- Je vous emmerde! Je ne cherche pas à vous plaire alors lâchez moi avec mon langage, répondit le blondinet en croisant les bras pour signe de bouderie.**

**Roy souriait de nouveau. Il appréciait beaucoup la façon dans le jeune garçon boudé, son côté enfant lui donnait un air très mignon. Il devait l'avouer si Edward était une fille, il aurait depuis longtemps essayé de le… enfin la charmer.**

**- Dommage, souffla l'homme en tournant son siège vers la fenêtre où il pouvait voir le reflet du jeune Fullmetal Alchemist, perdu dans ses pensées.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hagane no renkin jutsushi**

**Fullmetal Alchemist : ****Désir refoulé****.**

* * *

** Chapitre 2:　**

**Edward et Roy étaient toujours seuls dans le bureau. Alphonse et Riza ne semblaient pas vouloir revenir mais le colonel ne s'en souciait pas. Il s'était remis à son travail en jetant de temps en temps des regards au jeune Fullmetal qui boudait toujours dans son coin.**

**- Quand vas-tu arrêter de jouer l'enfant? **

**Edward jeta un bref regard à l'homme puis se remit à observer le mur en face de lui, essayant sûrement de deviner quelle nuance de blanc a été choisie pour la peinture: Blanc pur, blanc cassé, blanc nacré, blanc ivoire, blanc mat… **

**- Au faite, je voulais attendre avant de te donner la bonne nouvelle mais tiens, déclara l'homme en tendant un dossier au jeune alchimiste.**

**Edward leva les yeux, mettant la question existentielle des couleurs de côté et prit le dossier que lui tendait l'homme. Il s'agissait d'une autre mission de quelques jours dans un petit village au frontière de Drachma et d'Amestris. **

**- Ah non mais merde quoi! Je rentre d'un trou pourri pour retourner dans un autre trou pourri, soupira le blond.**

**- Lis jusqu'au bout, ajouta l'homme en se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire.**

**Le blondinet l'interrogea du regard et se mit à lire la fin du dossier:**

**«… seront envoyés pour cette mission,**

**le Flame Alchemist, accompagné du Fullmetal Alchemist.»**

**- Quoi? C'est quoi que cette connerie? Cria le blond en jetant le dossier à la gueule du colonel.**

**-Non mais t'es fou, tu crois que ça m'enchante de passer une mission avec un gamin en pleine puberté et qui ne contrôle pas ses hormones, hurla également l'homme en se massant le crâne après avoir reçu le coup du dossier.**

**- Et moi de rester avec un pyromane en manque qui ne vit que pour satisfaire ses hormones, jura le blondinet.**

**Un rictus apparu sur le visage de Roy. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son subalterne. Il se trouvait à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres du Fullmetal. Il baissa, quelques secondes, son regard vers le jeune garçon qui se demandait ce qu'allait faire son supérieur. Il lui sourit, releva le regard et lui murmura :**

**- Tant pis! Si je suis en manque, ne t'étonnes pas si j'essaye de me satisfaire avec la personne censée m'accompagner et qui par chance a des aires assez féminins. Ca ne me changera pas beaucoup…**

**Edward rougit tandis que l'homme posa sa main sur sa tête et secoua ses mèches dorées comme s'il caressait un chien.**

**- Batârd, murmura le blond en serrant ses poings.**

**C'est à ce moment-là que revinrent, par un pur hasard, Alphonse et Riza. Roy enleva rapidement sa main et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.**

**- Je rentre chez moi, je suis épuisée. Je terminerai le reste demain, disait il à l'intention de Riza.**

**Celle-ci acquiesça avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée.**

**- Au faite, Fullmetal, comme l'a dit le Généralissime, la mission est pour Edward Elric. Ce qui veut dire que ton frère ne pourra pas nous accompagner, expliqua Roy en regardant l'armure.**

**- Non mais vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser mon frère à Central pour partir seulement avec vous dans le trou du cul du monde? Demanda le blond en croisant les bras.**

**- Une mission? Questionna le cadet des Elric.**

**- Et oui Al! Une mission avec le pervers, avec juste le pervers et en plus de ça dans un endroit paumé avec seulement le pervers, insista l'alchimiste d'acier en levant les bras en l'air, médusé.**

**- Ed, si c'est une mission, tu ne peux rien y faire. Puis ce n'est pas si grave, j'en profiterai pour retourner à Resembool, déclara Al pour apaiser l'ambiance.**

**- Si seulement ton frère pouvait être comme toi, Alphonse, ajouta Roy.**

**Le jeune blond fusilla du regard son supérieur.**

**- Enfin bon, étant donné que la mission ne commence que dans deux jours, je te laisse ta journée de demain pour te reposer et préparer ce qu'il te faut.**

**Il prit le manteau qui trainait sur le côté et ouvrit la porte pour sortir.**

**- Ne sois pas en retard Fullmetal, avertit-il avant de fermer la porte.**

**- Ne sois pas en retard Fullmetal, répéta le blond en imitant le jeune homme. Dire que je vais me le coltiner tout seul pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, la grosse merde j'dis ! **

**Roy descendait les escaliers de l'entrée du QG, quand il s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers son bureau encore illuminé. Il soupira et mit ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau.**

**- **_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette mission va être particulière**_**, pensa-t-il.**

* * *

**- Edward, soupira l'homme aux yeux d'onyx en frôlant les lèvres du jeune garçon pour s'enivrer de son souffle.**

**- Roy, gémit le jeune blondinet.**

**Les deux hommes se trouvaient tous les deux en tenus d'Adam. Roy se tenait au dessus d'Edward et ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre en une danse endiablée et sensuelle. Après s'être enfin unis, le plus vieux se releva quelque peu en se tenant sur ses mains. De ses yeux, il dévora le corps encore juvénile du jeune garçon qu'il initiait aux plaisirs de la chair.**

**- Je vous aime, souffla le Fullmetal avant de redéposer ses lèvres sur celle du Flame pour un baiser langoureux.**

* * *

**- Ah…. Haleta le colonel en se réveillant en sueur dans son lit.**

**Il tourna la tête vers son réveil qui indiquait quatre heure du matin. Il soupira et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet et se trempa le visage, espérant se changer les idées. **

**- Merci, ce n'était qu'un rêve, soupira l'homme en se regardant dans le miroir.**

**Cependant quelque chose le gênait. Il baissa son regard vers son pantalon de pyjama et là, il comprit ce qui clochait. Il semblerait que même si ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, celui-ci lui avait fait beaucoup d'effet voyant la réaction de sa partie intime. Il se posa sur le rebord de sa baignoire et se prit la tête entre les mains.**

**- Tu dois vraiment être en manque de femmes mon Roy si tu te mets à fantasmer sur un homme, qui plus est un enfant.**

**En effet, il ne fallait pas oublier que malgré le fait qu'il soit dépendant de la gente féminine, il est avant tout un homme ayant presque la trentaine. C'était donc inimaginable de rêver d'un simple adolescent surtout si c'était pour faire des choses pas très sainte. **

**Soudain, le téléphone se mit à sonner, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Mais qui pouvait vouloir lui parler à cette heure-ci de la nuit? Il se dirigea vers le combiné et répondit juste d'un «oui» encore somnolant.**

**- Colonel… souffla une voix hésitante**

**- Fullmetal? Questionna le colonel, surpris, en reconnaissant la voix du garçon.**

**- Je vous ai réveillé? **

**- Merde … jura l'homme voyant que son intimité réagissait encore en entendant la voix du garçon qui s'était amusé avec lui dans son rêve.**

**-Désolé, souffla le blond.**

**- Non, non tu ne me déranges pas! J'étais déjà réveillé de toute façon, répondit-il en essayant de ne plus prêter attention à son corps rebelle.**

**-Ah … susurra Ed ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire.**

**- Tu m'as appelé pour me demander quelque chose? Cela devait être important pour m'appeler à quatre heure du matin, non? **

**- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir …**

**- Et tu as eu envie de m'appeler? Depuis quand le Fullmetal ressent le besoin de parler avec moi à une heure pareille?**

**- Je sais, c'est débile, je ne comprends … je ne comprends pas moi-même pourquoi j'ai composé votre numéro… **

**- Oh… au faite tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un fou mais… j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit.**

**- Ah bon? Je … je faisais quoi? Osa-t-il demander.**

**- J'ai découvert un autre visage de toi faut croire, répondit l'homme en prenant une voix sensuelle.**

**- Batârd de pervers … BIP BIP BIP **

**- Fullmetal? Ed? … Il m'a raccroché au nez le chien, alors que c'est lui qui m'a appelé, jura l'homme pour lui-même.**

**Il se dépêcha de composer le numéro du blondinet se retenant de ne pas brûler ce foutu téléphone.**

**Première sonnerie, deuxième sonnerie, troisième sonnerie, le colonel était sur le point de craquer tellement ses doigts le démanger de ne pas mettre en pièce ce combiné quand enfin :**

**- Si c'est pour me raconter votre rêve, allez vous faire foutre colonel, répondit rapidement le blond au bout du fil.**

**- Grh..Grh …**

**-Colonel? **

**- Je suis bien ton supérieur Fullmetal? **

**- Euh oui …**

**- Et c'est bien toi qui m'a appelé n'est-ce pas? **

**- Bah ouais pourquoi? **

**- Alors c'est à moi de raccrocher nabot… BIP BIP BIP**

**Il frappa une dizaine de fois le combiné pour être sûre qu'il avait raccroché. Il essaya alors de se calmer. Là au moins vu la rage dont l'avait mit le nain, il ne risquerait plus de fantasmer sur lui. Jamais personne ne lui raccrochait au nez alors ça ne sera pas un enfant qui lui arrive à peine à la taille qui fera exception. **

* * *

**- Ed ? Tu ne dors pas ? **

**- Ah Al, non je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil, répondit il en déposant calmement **

**le combiné.**

**- C'était qui ? **

**- Le colonel, ajouta-t-il simplement avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain afin d'éviter les questions de son jeune frère.**

**Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se posa contre la porte en se frottant les tempes. Il enleva l'élastique de sa tresse et se posa devant le miroir. Il fit passer ses doigts dans sa tresse à moitié défaite et remit ses cheveux correctement. **

**- Je me demandes pourquoi il a rêvé de moi? Il est fou ce colonel, je savais bien que c'était un pédophile mais non personne ne m'écoute, se disait-il toujours en se fixant dans le miroir.**

**Cependant, sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à rougir, se demandant comment aurait pu être le rêve.**

**- Batârd, ajouta-t-il avant d'aller se rafraîchir sous la douche.**

* * *

**Il était neuf heure du matin quand Riza fit son entrée dans le bureau du colonel, et à son plus grand étonnement, le colonel Mustang était déjà là, en plein travail. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle alla s'installer calmement sur son bureau.**

**- Vous êtes tombé de votre lit Colonel? **

**- Hum? Fit Roy, en relevant sa tête endormi vers la jeune femme.**

**- Et bien, il est à peine 9heure et vous êtes déjà au travail donc je vous demandais si vous étiez tombé de votre lit? **

**- C'est le mot juste lieutenant! Je suis tombé de mon lit, répondit simplement l'homme en posant son dos sur le dossier de son siège. Je suis ici depuis 6 heure, si vous voulez tout savoir et j'ai eu le temps de finir mes dossiers en retard. Là, je me suis mis à lire le rapport du Fullmetal qui est d'ailleurs incompréhensible!**

**- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.**

**- Bah … un gars sans mains pourrait écrire mieux que lui je suis sûre. Puis regardez, il ne se gêne pas le gamin, jura-t-il en levant une feuille dévoilant un gros trou. Cette mission a dû vraiment lui monter à la tête pour se défouler ainsi sur son rapport.**

**Riza lui souriait. Elle ne posait pas vraiment sa question sur ce sujet précis mais elle comprit que le Flame Alchemist ne souhaitait pas déballer sa vie à cette heure si matinale.**

**Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en un grand fracas, le colonel releva la tête rapidement mais lorsqu'il reconnut le sous-lieutenant Havoc avec toujours sa cigarette dans la bouche, il afficha une certaine déception.**

**- Hey patron, alors on travaille dur? **

**- Oui comparé à certain, disait il en soupirant.**

**- Vous semblez déçu de me voir, vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre? Demanda-t-il en installant une chaise près du bureau du colonel pour s'y asseoir.**

**- Pas toi en tout cas, répondit il simplement.**

**- Colonel, vous avez oublié que vous lui aviez donné sa journée pour qu'il se repose, ajouta Riza en ne levant pas les yeux de son travail.**

**Le Colonel insulta mentalement Riza de lui avoir rappeler ça alors que devant lui se trouvait Havoc et puis comment avait elle deviné que c'était lui qu'il attendait?!**

**- On a donné sa journée à qui? Je veux savoir qui c'est, si cette personne arrive à faire déprimer le colonel.**

**- Je ne déprime pas et je sais très bien qu'il a sa journée, mentit-il en regardant la jeune blonde qui souriait à cette remarque. Bon Havoc si tu es venue pour faire la causette tu connais la sortie, à moins que tu voulais me demander quelque chose? **

**- Hum ah ouais, regardez, disait-il en sortant une photo de sa poche avant de la coller au visage du colonel.**

**- Tu sais, je vais avoir du mal à voir c'est quoi si tu me la colle à ce point, reprit le colonel en arrachant la photo des mains de Havoc.**

**Sur la photo se trouvait une jolie jeune femme, grande, brune aux yeux vert et plutôt élancé.**

**- C'est ma copine, vous avez vu elle est pas canon? Demanda t-il en se tortillant sur sa chaise.**

**- Hum laisse moi réfléchir… ah oui Sofia, non?**

**- Comment vous connaissez son prénom? Demanda Havoc avec deux billes à la place des yeux.**

**- Plus jolie que je le pensais, après faut dire qu'à ce moment là, il faisait plutôt sombre chez moi…sortit il avec un sourire empli de fierté.**

**- Hein ? Qu..quoi? Questionna le jeune homme**

**- Tu ne le savais pas? Je n'aime pas garder la lumière, la pénombre offre plus d'intimité… si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit il par ajouter avec un sourire espiègle et un clin d'œil.**

**Havoc tomba de la chaise à moitié inconscient, pourquoi fallait il qu'à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait une belle copine celle-ci connaisse déjà l'intimité du jeune colonel?**

**- Pourquoi t'obstines tu à prendre mes restes? Demanda Roy en soupirant.**

**- Peut être parce que la plupart des filles de Central sont vos restes, jura Havoc en remettant sa clope dans la bouche.**

**- Il fallait aller plus vite faut croire, termina-t-il par dire.**

**Havoc soupira et s'apprêtait à partir quand Roy ajouta :**

**- Tu diras à Sofia que son cher euh comment elle m'appelait déjà? Ah oui son «maître» lui passe le bonjour! Ah quelle coquine cette petite, sortit il en frottant son nez avec un grand sourire.**

**Havoc tomba de nouveau inerte contre la porte avec du sang coulant du nez en imaginant son supérieur Roy avec un fouet et sa copine avec des menottes.**

**Après ces déballages de souvenirs, Roy se mit à continuer la lecture du dossier du jeune Fullmetal qui était un vrai torchon.**

**- Non mais pourquoi je suis obligé de lire ça? Il écrit comme un porc et puis pourquoi il me fout le mot «carotte» dans un rapport militaire, hurla l'homme en s'arrachant les cheveux après plusieurs minutes de lecture.**

**- Calmez vous colonel, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le lire maintenant, sortit Riza pour essayer d'apaiser son supérieur.**

**- Vous avez raison, je vais aller voir ce que font mes débiles de subordonnés!**

**Il se leva et sortit de la pièce après avoir saluer la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.**

**Il arriva dans la pièce où était censé être toute son équipe mais bizarrement il n'y avait que deux de ses hommes: Havoc qui fumait sa clope en somnolant sur sa chaise et Breda qui jouait tout seul à son foutu shôgi. Quelle ambiance!**

**- Hey patron, que nous vaut votre visite? Venu me raconter encore vos histoires de sexe, maître? Demanda Havoc avec un léger rictus.**

**- Où sont Fuery et Falman ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant la remarque d'Havoc.**

**- On se le demandait colonel, répondit Breda en relevant les yeux de son jeu**

**- Mais c'est quoi que cette équipe de débiles, murmura le colonel en se frappant le crâne.**

**Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud coulant sur son pied, il baissa les yeux et tomba sur Black Hayate qui se décompressait sur lui.**

**- Hey on dirait que vous n'attirez pas que les femmes colonel, voilà que le chien marque son territoire sur vous, ria l'homme à la clope.**

**Pour toute réponse, on entendu un simple claquement de doigts et des cris percèrent le silence du QG. **

**- Je déteste les chiens surtout ceux qui se nomment «Black Hayate» quel nom débile, disait il pour lui-même en brossant les cendres de son uniforme tout en se dirigeant de nouveau vers son bureau.**

**- Tiens colonel, déjà de retour? Fatigué d'exploser la moitié du quartier général?**

**- Je vais sûrement regretter mes paroles après les avoir dites mais la vie à l'armée est ennuyante sans le Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Il se posa sur son siège, se tourna vers la fenêtre et se mit à se perdre dans ses pensées.**

**- Peut-être devrais-je profiter de cette journée, étant donné que demain je serai avec le Fullmetal pendant je ne sais combien de temps, soupira-t-il.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hagane no renkin jutsushi**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Désir refoulé****.**

* * *

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout? **

**Roy Mustang était sur le quai de la gare depuis près d'une demi-heure. Il était 6heure du matin et le train n'allait pas tarder à faire son entrée cependant toujours aucun signe de petit blondinet dans les parages.**

**-Quelle idée de m'avoir mit en équipe avec ce gamin? Il n'a aucune notion du mot «obligation» comme l'obligation d'arriver à l'heure pour sa mission, jura l'homme pour lui-même.**

**- Oh Eh, cria une voix au loin.**

**Roy se retourna et vit la petite boule blonde qui lui servait de coéquipier courir dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se mit à reprendre son souffle en se courbant tout en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.**

**- Toujours en retard Fullmetal, sortit l'homme en seul bonjour.**

**- Remerciez moi déjà d'être venu.**

**- Parce que c'est une corvée à ce point pour toi? Se permit-il de demander**

**.**

**- C'est pas une sinécure non plus, répondit simplement en se laissant tomber sur le banc. **

**- Le banc est …**

**- OOUAH, hurla le blond en se relevant d'un coup.**

**- …mouillé, termina-t-il en soupirant.**

**-Vous auriez pas pu me le dire plutôt au lieu d'attendre que je me mouille le cul, cria le blond en gesticulant. Puis à quoi ça sert que ce soit une gare couverte, si leurs bancs sont quand même mouillés!**

**- Ce n'est pas grave Fullmetal! Si on me pose des questions je dirai juste que tu n'as pas pu te retenir. En plus avec ta taille ça sera plus crédible, après tout ça arrive à tous les enfants, ajouta l'homme en insistant sur le mot «enfant».**

**- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE GAMIN SI PETIT QU'IL DEVRAIT ENCORE PORTER DES COUCHES? s'énerva le petit blond en se retenant de ne pas envoyer son poing dans la gueule de son supérieur.**

**Cependant il fut bien obligé de se calmer car un bruit de sifflet résonna dans la gare. Le train arrivait. Il jeta simplement un regard méprisant à son colonel et prit sa valise, se préparant à monter à bord du train.**

**Le train se mit à ralentir en emportant avec lui un léger vent qui fit virevolter les cheveux d'Edward. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Roy baissa ses yeux vers le Fullmetal: celui-ci avait la tête quelque peu baissée et ses mèches blondes volaient devant lui en formant une danse. Mais ce qui lui attira son attention, c'était le regard du jeune Fullmetal. Il avait l'air si serein mais en même temps si triste. Et c'était bien ça le problème avec ce garçon, il avait l'air constamment triste lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées.**

**- **_**Il faut dire que même si je suis son supérieur, je ne le connais pas vraiment**_**, pensa-t-il.**

**- On y va? C'est pas que ça me déplairait de rester à Central mais bon s'il faut partir en mission avec vous, autant la finir rapidement, sortit Edward en coupant Roy dans ses pensées.**

**Il lui offrit un sourire et se mit à le suivre dans le train.**

**- J'espère au moins qu'on aura un bon compartiment, déclara le blond en avançant.**

**- Pourquoi aurions nous un bon compartiment? **

**- Bah on est des alchimistes d'Etats! A quoi ça sert de se trimballer avec notre montre si ce n'est pas pour se vanter ou obtenir des trucs gratuits? Demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

**- Je sais maintenant ce que tu fais avec ta montre… et ça se dit faire parti de l'armée, ajouta l'homme en soupirant.**

**- Tiens numéro 14 c'est ici, signala le colonel en faisant coulisser la porte du compartiment.**

**- Quoi? C'est ici qu'on va pioncer? Hurla Edward en découvrant un compartiment plutôt vieux, avec des couchettes presque usées et une fenêtre à moitié sale. **

**- Il ne faut pas qu'on se fasse remarquer! Je te signale qu'on est en mission!**

**- Parce que vous croyez qu'on va nous remarquer dans un train?! On a le droit de prendre le train comme tout le monde, non?!**

**- Il faut être prudent, répondit simplement le colonel en croisant ses bras.**

**- Ouais mais là c'est plus de la prudence, c'est juste de la connerie. Même un religieux ayant juré de pauvreté accepterait même pas ce taudis, hurla le blond en faisant des grands signes en direction du compartiment insalubre.**

**- Allez cesse tes caprices et entres, fit Roy en poussant légèrement le Fullmetal.**

**- Si je tombe malade ou que mes yeux doublent de volume à cause de la saleté, je vous fais bouffer ces matelas crasseux jusqu'au dernier morceau, menaça le blond en se laissant tomber sur la couchette, ce qui fit voler la poussière en un gros nuage.**

**- Si tu ne veux pas être malade, évites de bouger le moins possible, conseilla l'homme en secouant sa main pour nettoyer l'air de ce nuage . **

* * *

**Le train avait démarré. Le colonel était maintenant assis en face de son subordonné qui avait reprit son attitude de tout à l'heure: ses yeux étaient perdus dans le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse. Et ses yeux exprimaient de nouveau cette profonde tristesse qui éveilla une grande curiosité chez le colonel.**

**- Edward? Tu vas bien?**

**Le blond releva les yeux surpris vers son locuteur. Depuis quand se souciait-il de son bien-être? **

**- Oui je vais bien…**

**- Tu es sûre? Tu m'as l'air bizarre!**

**- Vous jouez à quoi Colonel ? **

**- Comment ça? Je n'ai pas le droit de te poser ce genre de question? **

**- Ce n'est pas parce que je pars en mission avec vous que cela signifie que vous allez pouvoir jouer les psy et qu'à la fin on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, répondit-il froidement.**

**Roy souriait. Après tout, c'était Edward Elric et Edward Elric ne parlait de ses problèmes avec personne et encore moins avec son supérieur.**

**- Bon bah si tu n'as pas envi de me répondre, je vais faire une sieste si ça ne te dérange pas, fit Roy en s'allongeant sur la couchette et en mettant ses mains sous sa tête.**

**- Si vous pouviez ne jamais vous réveiller, vous seriez bien généreux, se permit de demander Edward.**

**- Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le cœur à faire plaisir. Désolé, peut-être demain, répondit-il avec un léger sourire avant de fermer les yeux.**

**Edward se remit à fixer le paysage, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme endormi face à lui et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à le détailler. Ses cheveux jais à peine coiffés tombaient sur ses yeux fermés. Il continua de baisser son regard en passant par son nez légèrement retroussé, puis arriva sur ses lèvres quelques peu rosées. Il continua sa contemplation en arrivant sur corps. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais le colonel avait ouvert son uniforme et sa chemise, laissant aux yeux de tous une parcelle de peau blanche qui laissait présager sa belle musculature. Il remonta les yeux pour tomber de nouveau sur ses lèvres, elles s'entrouvraient au rythme de sa respiration, faisant voler au dessus de lui les parcelles de poussières. Elles étaient sensuelle et même très désirable …**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? C'est qu'un batârd, juste un batârd, Edward ressaisit toi, murmura-t-il en se frottant les yeux et en se tournant vers la fenêtre pour admirer le paysage qui était peut être moins attirant mais surtout moins gênant.**

* * *

**Le colonel était toujours allongé sur la couchette mais il ouvrit un instant les yeux pour voir ce que faisait le blond quand il le surprit en train de le regarder suavement. Il se releva quelque peu s'apprêtant à le taquiner sur ce regard cependant il se retint quand il vit que le jeune garçon se levait de sa couchette. Il crut tout d'abord que celui-ci allait quitter le compartiment pour changer d'air mais il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit que le fullmetal l'avait enjambé pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Sans le vouloir, Roy se mit à rougir ne sachant comment réagir face à son subordonné.**

**- Edward? Sorti Roy décontenancé. **

**- Il y'a une chose que j'ai très envi de faire et cela me perturbe depuis un moment, murmura le blond en baissant son visage vers l'homme tout en cramponnant son uniforme. **

**- Ed … souffla le colonel en rougissant encore plus.**

**Edward avança doucement son visage vers celui de Roy. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et sans vraiment comment l'expliquer c'est Roy qui décida de franchir les derniers centimètres en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.**

**Il se releva un peu plus, pour s'asseoir correctement et posa sa mains sur le dos du jeune fullmetal pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Le baiser qui était d'abord timide, devint passionné et langoureux.**

**Il délaissa ensuite les lèvres du jeune pour se mettre à parcourir son cou avec des baisers de plus en plus brûlants. Le jeune garçon haleta, se retenant de gémir en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.**

**- Ed … Tout à l'heure … ton regard, c'était à cause de ça? Demanda le plus vieux entre deux baisers, curieux de savoir l'origine de son étrange comportement.**

**Le blond posa sa main sur la joue du colonel pour l'inciter à relever la tête, ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. Roy essayait de chercher une réponse à sa question dans son regard mais le garçon ne voulut prononcé aucun mot, ni même l'aider à trouver la solution. **

**- Ed, pourquoi ne veux tu pas me le dire? **

**Edward caressa doucement la joue, lui donna un bref sourire et redéposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. L'homme, voyant l'impatience et l'envie du jeune alchimiste, décida de ne plus se préoccuper de cette question et se concentra alors sur le baiser.**

* * *

**Le colonel ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se relevant à moitié. Il tourna le regard et vit le Fullmetal qui le regardait, interloqué.**

**- Vous avez fait un cauchemar colonel? Demanda le garçon avec un sourire moqueur.**

**- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un cauchemar, répondit l'homme en passant sa main sur son front.**

**- Vous voulez que je vous prennes dans mes bras pour vous réconforter ou que je vous chante une berceuse?**

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution vois tu, sortit l'homme en s'asseyant correctement tout en jetant un bref regard au blond qui souriait toujours autant.**

**- C'était qu'une plaisanterie de toute façon. Pas envi de toucher votre corps remplit de sueur!**

**- Dommage, je suis sûre que ça t'aurait plu, souffla l'homme avec un petit sourire de séducteur.**

**- Même pas en rêve, cracha le blondinet en croisant les bras.**

**- Ne sois pas si certain en disant ce genre de choses, rétorqua l'homme en se retenant de rire.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si drôle? **

**- Tu comprendras peut-être un jour, répondit-il en se levant.**

**Il posa sa main sur le crâne d'Edward, secouant ses cheveux pour le décoiffer.**

**- Lâchez mes cheveux batârd, cria le blond en se relevant.**

**Cependant en se levant, sa natte s'accrocha à une vis rouillée qui se trouvait au dessus de sa couchette.**

**- AH TATATATATA, hurla le blond en se tenant les cheveux pour diminuer la douleur.**

**- Eh eh! Fullmetal, cries plus fort, tout le train ne t'a pas entendu, fit remarquer l'homme en se secouant l'oreille.**

**- Aidez moi au lieu de me regarder mourir à petit feu, hurla le blond en gigotant de partout.**

**- C'est bien ce que je disais ce matin: quelle idée de m'avoir mit en équipe avec ce gamin, se demanda l'homme en se dirigeant vers le garçon en larmes de voir ses cheveux en danger de mort.**

**Roy essayait de défaire les cheveux du piège, mais le blond n'arrêtait pas de bouger.**

**- Bon, désolé Edward mais je vais être obliger de te les couper ou de te les brûler à toi de voir.**

**- NON, c'est la fin du monde, si Dieu tu existes amène toi maintenant et sauve mes cheveux, supplia le blond en pleurant.**

**- Si j'étais dieu, vu la façon dont tu parles je te ferai brûler vif tout de suite!**

**- Vous êtes jaloux parce que moi, j'ai des beaux cheveux.**

**- Voilà c'est fait, mais j'ai du arracher ton élastique, fit l'homme en se relevant.**

**- Merci dieu, je te promet de donner au moins une pièce à un pauvre, remercia-t-il en caressant ses cheveux heureux de les retrouver sain et sauf.**

**- Quelle générosité Fullmetal, je ne te savais pas si bon, ironisa-t-il en s'étirant.**

**Le blondinet se releva en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure et défit ainsi le reste de natte. Ses cheveux dorés vinrent se poser délicatement sur ses épaules, encadrant davantage son visage et lui donnant un air encore plus efféminé. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur un Roy complètement choqué.**

**- Colonel? Fit il en essayant de faire sortir l'homme de son état de choc.**

**Roy avait beaucoup de mal à immergé. Lorsqu'il vit Edward se brossait doucement les cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts, il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer: il était d'une beauté bouleversante. Il ressemblait tellement à une jeune fille. Une jeune fille très séduisante. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'envie irrésistible de passer ses mains dans les cheveux du Fullmetal et de l'embrasser sauvagement mais il se secoua vivement la tête. Il n'était pas dans son rêve et la personne en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui mais son subordonné qui cherchait la moindre occasion pour s'énerver contre lui. **

**- CO-LO-NEL ! **

**- Hum? Sursauta l'homme en sortant de ses pensées.**

**- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Demanda le blond naïvement.**

**- Pour … pour rien, répondit-il précipitamment. **

**Il ne laissa pas le temps au Fullmetal de lui répondre car il sortit immédiatement de la pièce en prétextant avoir un petit creux.**

**- Vraiment bizarre ce mec …. Oh oui mes cheveux, oui je suis là, papa est là. Vous avez eu peur n'est-ce pas? Papa, lui, a eu très peur. Ne lui refaites plus jamais un coup pareil …**

**Edward était en pleine admiration pour ses cheveux qu'il cajolait et caressait avec une douceur infinie tandis que le colonel se trouvait contre la porte du compartiment en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.**

**- Il me faut une femme et au plus vite, murmura l'homme en pensant que ses rêves n'étaient qu'un appel au secours du fait que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aventure.**

**Il releva les yeux avec une flamme dans son regard et se dirigea comme un futur vainqueur vers le wagon-restaurant, espérant satisfaire ses envies.**

**- Attention nymphomanes et pucelles me voilà! Roy le séducteur est de retour, hurla-t-il en levant le poing avant de courir dans le couloir à l'image d'un super héros.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hagane no renkin jutsushi**

**Fullmetal Alchemist: Désir refoulé.**

* * *

Roy entra rapidement dans le wagon-bar et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver des tas et des tas de jolies filles en plus de ça, toutes seules.

- Waouh, alors le paradis existe vraiment? S'exclama-t-il avec des yeux plus que brillants.

Il se dirigea presque en volant vers chacune des filles se retenant de baver.

- Bonsoir… Oh bonsoir mademoiselle … Bonsoir ma belle…Bonsoir incarnation de la beauté, chantonnait-il en vaguant entre toutes ses charmantes femmes.

Soudain il s'arrêta sur une femme assise au bar. Elle était d'une beauté éblouissante et toute seule, que demandait de mieux? Il arrangea son uniforme, passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les arranger un minimum et s'éclaircit la voix.

- Bonsoir charmante dame, fit-il à l'intention de la femme avec une voix rauque.

- Bonsoir monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- _Ahah, c'est bon je l'ai dans la poche! Personne ne peut me résister_, pensa-t-il avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Ce siège est libre ?

- Et bien, c'est que…

- Allons ne faites pas votre timide, je ne vais pas vous manger… du moins pas tout de suite, la coupa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Et si c'est moi qui te bouffe, ça te dit? Demanda une voix puissante derrière Roy.

- Eh eh! Désolé je suis pas très branché homme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, répondit-il en se retournant vers la voix en question.

Et là il tomba nez à nez avec un torse. Il leva les yeux doucement, très doucement et tomba sur le visage d'un homme enragé. Celui-ci faisait plus de deux mètres avec une musculature très imposante et son expression sur le visage n'annonçait rien de bon. Était-il de la famille d'Armstrong ou des Curtis?

- Ah… Eh bonsoir! Vous avez une bien bonne allure à ce que je vois. On sent l'homme qui s'entretient, complimenta Roy en tapant le torse de l'homme avec son poing de façon amical.

- _Aie_, pensa-t-il en secouant sa main.

- C'est à ma femme que vous faites du charme?

- Ah… C'est votre femme? Je me disais bien qu'une si belle femme ne pouvait être seule et qu'elle devait avoir avec elle un homme très, très… très musclé, ajouta-t-il en observant les muscles qui se contractaient sous le haut de l'homme.

- J'vais t'apprendre à parler comme ça à ma femme, fit il en levant son poing.

- Hep hep hep, vous n'oserez quand même pas frapper un homme de l'armée? Demanda-t-il en sortant rapidement sa montre tout fière.

- J'vais me gêner monsieur le militaire!

Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour de nouveau parler qu'un poing s'abattit tel le châtiment de dieu sur son visage.

* * *

- Quel abruti ce gars, il a de la chance que je sois en mission et qu'il soit un civil. J'aurai très bien pu dire dans mon rapport que c'était un rebelle et le brûler par la même occasion, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même en touchant doucement son œil violacé. Quel enfoiré, défigurez mon si beau visage!!

Soudain, trop concentré sur son œil endolori, il se cogna à une personne. Il soupira d'agacement et releva la tête vers la cause de son arrêt.

- Edward? Souffla-t-il rapidement

- Ed … Edward? Répéta la personne en relevant la tête.

C'est là que Roy découvrit que la personne était une jeune fille.

- Oh veuillez m'excuser je vous ai confondu avec…

- Edward, oui j'ai compris. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir vexer du fait que vous m'ayez confondu avec un homme, le coupa-t-elle en rigolant.

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas du tout une insulte.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens à se demander si c'était pour le fait qu'il ne venait de la comparer à Edward ou pire qu'il reconnaisse que comparer une personne à Edward semblait être un compliment. La jeune femme se mit à rire face à l'embarras de son interlocuteur, ce qui réussit à le calmer.

- Oublier ce que je viens de dire, rajouta l'homme calmement en remerciant le ciel que cette femme ne connaisse pas le dit «Edward».

C'est là qu'il se mit à la regarder davantage. Son erreur était plutôt pardonnable: Elle ressemblait trait pour trait au jeune alchimiste, du moins lorsque celui-ci avait les cheveux détachés. Elle avait de long cheveux blond tombant sur ses épaules avec des yeux dorés tout comme le Fullmetal, même si les siens semblaient plus foncés. Elle portait une robe rouge arrivant à mi-genoux qui s'accordait parfaitement à son rouge à lèvres.

La jeune fille voyant que l'homme la détaillait, se mit à rougir quand soudain elle aperçut l'œil un peu enflé de l'homme.

- Mais votre œil? Que vous est il arrivé? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix bizarrement inquiète.

Roy se mit à réfléchir, il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire la vérité?

* * *

Roy lui raconta l'histoire comme elle s'était passée. Plus les minutes passèrent plus il voyait le visage de la jeune femme se déformait sous la surprise.

- Mais … mais vous êtes horrible! Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Quoi? Mais je vous dis que je ne savais pas qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un, puis elle était si sexy!

- Mais retenez vos pulsion voyons, vous êtes immonde!

- Mes pulsions? Ca fait des mois que je les retiens merde! Je veux des femmes, j'en peux plus, hurla-t-il avec désespoir.

- Quel goujat! Et vous comptiez faire pareil avec moi?

- Vous avez foncé sur moi, faut bien que vous vous faites pardonner?

- Vous êtes répugnant, hurla-t-elle en le giflant si fort qu'il en tomba au sol.

- Mais vous êtes folle? Cria-t-il la joue toute aussi douloureuse que son œil.

- Cet homme a eu raison de vous frapper! J'espère qu'aucune femme ne puisse se faire avoir par un homme tel que vous. Soyez déformez à vie, hurla-t-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

* * *

- Alors? Insista la femme en sortant Roy de ses pensées.

- _Non je ne peux vraiment pas lui dire la vérité_, pensa-t-il en se caressant la joue. _Pas envi d'être déformé encore plus !_

- Et bien, je me suis en quelque sorte battu…

- Quoi? Oh mon dieu mais pourquoi?!

- Bah en faite…

Dans les yeux de la jeune fille cela devait sûrement passer comme de l'hésitation alors qu'en réalité c'est que le colonel ne savait vraiment pas quoi raconter.

- Euh … souffla-t-il en pleine réflexion.

- Si c'est difficile à raconter, je ne vous oblige aucunement à me le dire, s'empressa de dire la femme pour essayer de le rassurer.

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas… Bah en faite… en arrivant à la gare ce matin, j'ai surpris une altercation! Oui… une bande de jeunes s'en prenaient à un gamin. Sachant me défendre, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant et je suis parti l'aider… Mais bon j'ai du sous-estimer le nombre d'agresseurs et je me suis retrouvé face à une vingtaine de fou furieux qui me menaçait avec leur battes, souffla-t-il rapidement en mimant un rictus de douleur.

- Que s'est il passé? Il ne vous en rien fait d'autre? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai tout de même réussit à prendre l'avantage même si malheureusement il ne m'en pas loupé, répondit il en touchant son œil.

_- Ahah, trop facile, je suis un Dieu_, pensa-t-il en s'applaudissant intérieurement.

- Je vous admire, ça a dû être terrifiant.

- Oh vous savez, sur le moment je n'ai pas pensé pas à moi. Je me devais de sauver cet enfant. Après tout c'est mon métier de soldat, disait il d'un ton faussement modeste.

- Ah soldat? Bien sûre, que suis-je idiote, vous portez l'uniforme.

- Et oui, sinon vous vous appelez? Demanda Roy en changeant de conversation et ayant prit son air séducteur.

- Ah euh Eloïse Bucklett, murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

- Enchanté Eloïse, je suis Roy Mustang.

- Roy Mustang, vous avez bien dit?

- Oui c'est bien m…

- Roy Mustang? Le célèbre alchimiste d'Etat? Le héros d'Ishbal? Cria-t-elle les yeux brillants.

- _Ca va être plus facile que je le pensais_, fit il pour lui-même.

- Et bien, on dirait bien qu'il s'agit de la même personne, répondit il en lui donnant son plus beau sourire.

Eloïse se mit à rougir encore plus, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le célèbre Flame Alchemist se trouvait juste en face d'elle. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il était aussi beau même si cela semblait évident étant donné sa réputation auprès des femmes.

- Je vous admire vraiment Monsieur Mustang! Je comprends maintenant comment vous avez réussi à affronter vos agresseurs si facilement!

- Je vous en pries, appelez moi Roy, chuchota l'homme en se collant à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

- D'accord … Roy, souffla-t-elle.

Roy avait toujours sa joue contre l'oreille d'Eloïse. Il fit glisser sa main sur le cou de la jeune fille s'arrêtant à son épaule, ce qui eût le don de la faire frissonner.

- Et si nous continuons notre discussion dans mon compartiment ?

* * *

Ed était toujours assis sur sa couchette, feuilletant comme à son habitude un livre d'alchimie quand la porte coulissa laissant apparaître Roy avec à ses côtés une jeune femme qui semblait gênée.

- Ah mince, je t'avais oublié, fit Roy en se grattant la tête voyant que le compartiment était déjà prit.

- Oh un enfant? C'est lui que vous avez sauvé? Demanda Eloïse en admiration face à l'innocent que le courageux colonel avait soi-disant sauvé.

- C'EST QUI QU'ELLE TRAITE DE GAMIN, PAS PLUS GRAND ….

- Oui oui, c'est bien lui, coupa l'homme en posant rapidement sa main sur la bouche du Fullmetal.

- Oh il a l'air si jeune, heureusement que vous étiez là Roy, vous êtes si courageux, fit elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues rougies accompagné d'un sourire niais.

- Qu'est …. ce qu'elle … raconte la mocheté ? Lui cour…

Roy replaça mieux sa main sur la bouche du garçon qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

- Il avait l'air si désorienté que j'ai préféré qu'il reste avec moi jusqu'à son arrêt!

- Mais pourquoi essaye t-il de te frapper? Demanda-t-elle en pointant un Edward qui tenter de donner des coups à Roy qui esquivait du mieux qu'il pouvait sans le lâcher.

- Il doit être encore paniqué le pauvre enfant, sortit Roy avec un rire faussement naturel, témoin de son stress naissant.

- Co..lo…nel, souffla le blondinet en travers la main de l'homme.

- Tais toi, crissa l'homme entre son sourire forcé tout en tapotant de plus en plus fort le crâne du jeune Fullmetal.

Eloïse le regarda sceptique, Roy ne pouvait échouer si prêt du but.

- Ah les enfants, toujours aussi turbulents! Tu m'excuses Eloïse, sortit il en se retournant puis colla Edward à la vitre avec un regard plus que menaçant.

- Vous foutez quoi? Demanda doucement Edward ne comprenant rien à la situation.

- Ne foire pas tout, si tu acceptes de coopérer … tu auras toute ma reconnaissance.

- Vous savez où j'vous la fous votre reconnaissance?

- Hum … Bah tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux, je … je le ferai, proposa-t-il avec hésitation.

- Ah, c'est plus intéressant tout d'un coup, tout ce que je veux? Promis?

- Oui, tout ce que tu veux! Promis, se força-t-il à répéter.

- Bah … alors je veux que vous vous barrez avec la moche qui te suit, chuchota-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le colonel ouvrit grand la bouche ce qui fit encore plus sourire le jeune blondinet. Comment avait-t-il pu se faire avoir de cette façon par un minus?!

- Ah ah je plaisante! Ca serait trop facile, je le garde pour plus tard.

- Bon … le pauvre, toute cette agitation lui ouvert l'appétit, hein? S'exclama-t-il en se retournant tout en frappant Edward dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

- Hein … euh mouais, soupira-t-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à son supérieur.

- Allez dépêche toi si tu veux qu'il reste à manger, ajouta l'homme en poussant à peine son subordonné vers la sortie. Et prend tout ton temps, d'accord?

- Et un merci, non?

Pour toute réponse, Roy ferma la porte au nez du Fullmetal.

- Batârd, soupira le blond avant de partir … autre part.

- Nous voilà enfin seul chère Eloïse, fit il avec un sourire de séducteur.

- Va-t-il bien? Il m'avait l'air perturbé.

- Les enfants sont de véritables hyperactifs mais je pense que la solitude lui fera le plus grand bien, expliqua Roy en s'approchant d'Eloïse tout en lui caressant la joue.

* * *

Edward était assis à une table en train de manger un bon et gros steak.

- Barman, un autre verre. Et je ne suis pas d'humeur, ordonna Edward en élevant la voix.

L'homme lui apporta de nouveau un verre et le posa entre tous ceux qui étaient déjà sur la table. Edward lui jeta un bref regard et bu d'un coup sec le liquide jaunâtre qui se trouvait dans le verre.

- Encore un!

- Tu vas me vider mon stock, si tu continues, petit.

- J'ai dit … un autre verre ! Fit il en hoquetant, ne semblant pas avoir entendu le surnom que venait de lui donner le barman.

* * *

Roy fit glisser la robe de la jeune fille jusqu'au sol avant de la porter délicatement sur sa couchette. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle en déposant de long baisers sur son cou. Il défit son soutien-gorge et le jeta au sol à côté de la robe. Il commença à embrasser délicatement les seins de la femme tout en se débarrassant de son uniforme et de sa chemise.

Soudain, il sentit deux mains encadrant son visage le forçant à relever la tête.

- Roy… souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

Il lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de redescendre vers le cou où il se posa quelques minutes afin de humer son parfum. Puis, il se remit à embrasser son corps tout en descendant la culotte d'Eloïse qui rejoignit le reste des habits.

* * *

- Ramenez moi la bouteille si vous n'êtes pas capable de faire votre travail, hurla le blond en direction du gérant du bar qui le fusillait du regard.

- C'est ma troisième bouteille, disait-il à haute voix en déposant la bouteille sans douceur ce qui fit trembler tous les verres qui ornaient la table.

- Je me suis fait viré de mon compartiment par mon supérieur parce qu'il voulait se taper une mocheté alors je bois autant que je veux, OK? Et vous savez quoi? Je suis un alchimiste d'Etat! Oui, oui, vous avez très bien entendu! Alors je réquisitionne toutes vos bouteilles et maintenant, une opposition? Expliqua-t-il tout fière en faisant balancer sa montre en face du visage du barman.

- Mon poing dans ta gueule, c'est une opposition? Rumina l'homme en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

* * *

Roy écarta les jambes de la jeune fille pour la pénétrer quand soudain une idée lui passa par la tête. Il se releva du corps d'Eloïse pour se retrouver à genoux et prit sa jambe droite pour la faire passer afin qu'elle rejoigne sa sœur. Il passa sa main sous le dos de sa victime et la souleva pour la faire tourner. Elle se retrouvait maintenant sur le ventre, son dos a l'air libre.

- Pou…pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas se changement d'attitude.

- Je préfère comme ça… si ça te gêne pas bien sûre, fit-il en soufflant dans son oreille ce qui eut pour effet de la faire frissonner.

Eloïse rougit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Roy prit cela pour une réponse positive et sans attendre la pénétra. La jeune fille poussa un cri de douleur en s'accrochant aux draps.

Roy alla au départ doucement pour l'habituer à cette présence étrangère, puis accéléra de plus en plus. Voyant que la douleur se changeait rapidement en plaisir, il ne se priva plus et donna un puissant coup de rein. Il continua son va et vient et se laissa tomber sur le dos de la jeune fille, en humant sa chevelure dorée. Les cris se faisaient de plus en plus fort de la part des deux protagonistes, Roy essayait de ne pas divaguer en s'accrochant désespérément à la chevelure de la femme tout en déposant de temps en temps de léger baiser sur sa nuque.

- Roy, s'exclama Eloïse

Le colonel inspira longuement la douce odeur du cou de la jeune femme quand soudain:

- E…Edward, souffla-t-il dans un gémissement.

Eloïse écarquilla les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'être trompé, il l'avait prononcé au creux de son oreille.

- Roy, lâche moi!

- Hein? Quoi? Demanda l'homme interloqué.

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser, ordonna-t-elle en haussant la voix.

- Mais ….

- J'ai dit: Dégage, ajouta-t-elle en le poussant de son coude.

Il se défit d'elle et la regardait médusé, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Pour toute réponse, elle se releva en ramassant ses vêtements qu'elle enfila rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Ca ne t'a pas plu? Demanda l'homme au bord du gouffre croyant que pour la première fois de sa vie il n'avait pas réussit à satisfaire une femme.

- Tu es homo? Demanda la femme en le fixant.

- Quoi? T'es folle! Sortit-il en prenant cela pour la pire insulte qu'on puisse dire à un coureur de jupon.

- Je parle sérieusement!

- Pourquoi je t'aurai amené ici si j'étais homo?

- Je me le demande bien, répondit elle avant de partir de la chambre.

Ne comprenant rien à la situation, il enfila rapidement son caleçon et son pantalon avant de la poursuivre dans le couloir. Il lui attrapa le bras l'incitant à se retourner.

- Je peux avoir une explication au moins avant de me laisser tomber comme un idiot? Tu sais que c'est très désagréable pour un homme d'arrêter à mi-chemin.

- Tu sais que c'est aussi très désagréable pour une femme de se faire appeler par un autre prénom pendant des ébats, cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

- Un autre prénom?

Pour toute réponse, elle baissa les yeux. Roy se sentit très mal à l'aise, toute sa libido descendit d'un coup.

- Je … je suis désolé, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, j'ai sûrement dû fourcher avec le prénom d'une de mes ex, fit il désolé même si l'on pouvait discerner une pointe d'arrogance.

- Encore si c'était une femme, je me sentirais moins nulle vois tu!

- Hein? Quoi? C'était … c'était pas le nom d'une femme? S'exclama-t-il la bouche grande ouverte. Je… je suis perdu là!

- Tu ne m'as pas regardé une seule fois pendant notre rapport! Mon visage ressemble vraiment au sien? Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Quoi? Je ne comprends rien.

- Je … Je ne m'appelle pas Edward, hurla-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Un ange passa ou une botte de foin, sachant l'un et l'autre peu probable dans un train alors c'est au choix. Roy rejoignit son compartiment tel un mort vivant, il se laissa tomber sur sa couchette n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce que venait de lui dévoiler Eloïse.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas être homo? Surtout si l'homme sur qui il fantasmait était un gamin. Pourtant tout semblait aller dans ce sens: Pourquoi l'avait-t-il choisi, elle? Parce qu'elle lui ressemblait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas regardé une seule fois? Parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait seulement d'elle. Pourquoi l'avait il retourner? Pour ne plus voir les signes de sa féminité et tout ce qui lui rappeler que ce n'était pas lui. Pourquoi l'avait il appeler Edward? Parce que c'était à lui qu'il faisait l'amour…

- Non c'est pas possible. Je deviens parano, hurla-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux.

* * *

- Y'a plus rien dans la bouteille, hurla le blond en secouant la bouteille vers le barman.

- Tu as vidé mon stock gamin, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

- J'ai pas assez bu, disait-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir où il s'affala comme un ivrogne.

- Va te reposer c'est mieux, conseilla l'homme face à l'épave vivante.

- Ouais, je crois que vous avez raison, fit il en se levant de sa chaise avant de s'écrouler au sol. Je vais dormir ici, c'est mieux!

L'homme toisa du regard le garçon qui se recroquevillait afin de dormir avant de lâcher dans un soupir:

- Je crois que je vais arrêter de donner du jus de pomme, on dirait que ça monte vraiment à la tête!


End file.
